The Selkie
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: AU Shiro/Curtis: After being honorably discharged, Shiro takes a break in a nearby sea town. But when he ends up helping a dark brown seal in distress he didn't realize he was meeting his future love interest. (minor broganes and hinted klance, some drama)


AN: For Curtashi Week - AU (last prompt. finally!)

I was going to do a merMay AU but then I ran into a seal Curtashi image. :) Thank you op!

SC

SC

SC

Shiro felt the sea breeze rustle his white bangs.

He looked out to the waters as he did his early morning walk. The ocean was a gray-green due to the time and the heavy overcast. The beach was quiet this morning except for a couple of seagulls and the low rushing sound of the waves coming up to shore and retreating back.

He softly whistled a tune as he went about his morning.

He had entered a depression when he was first honorably discharged from the Garrison. Flying was what he loved to do. The loss of his right arm had been devastating and annoyingly frustrating. He had to relearn simple tasks like opening a jar, combing his hair with his non-dominate hand, even scratching his back. The phantom limb sensation kicked in still. He'd forget that he only had the left hand and try to lift his right hand. His remaining bicep would move but no hand would reach his nose. The first time it happened he cried.

It was definitely hard in the beginning.

It was his foster brother Keith that suggested going away for a while. Shiro watched something splash the water up ahead with a smile. It was only two weeks into his vacation to this coastal town but he was already feeling the difference. Maybe he just needed a change of scenery. The Holts were working on an advanced arm for him and then he'll need physical therapy to learn how to use it. That part was probably going to get him frustrated again but he didn't want to think about that yet.

He was in too good a mood this morning.

There was splashing again. He slowed his walk as he saw something dark roll into the shallow waters. A flipper repeatedly flipped up and twisted around. He walked as fast as the sand would allow. He didn't know about marine life but he wouldn't think thrashing like that was normal. The creature let out a sharp bark, making him jump a little.

"A seal?" His eyes widened as he saw the seal trapped in a net. "Oh crap." He kicked off his sneakers and went mid shin into the water. "Hold on!"

The seal let out distressed barking. Shiro kneeled down, not caring that his pants were getting wet.

"Hey, hey." He withdrew his hand when the tail nearly hit him. "Ok, I can't help unless you stay still."

The seal stilled.

He blinked at that. It panted for a couple of seconds before it turned onto its back. The sleek, dark brown fur was lighter here. He was tempted to feel it but refrained. He came here to help. He doubt the seal would appreciate being a personal petting zoo.

"Ok. I think I see the opening."

Gingerly, he worked the knots. He muttered a curse.

"Of course I need two hands."

The seal wiggled until a front flipper came up.

Shiro smiled. "Are you trying to help?"

The seal barked.

"Ok. Just hold this part."

He put one end of the knot under its clawed flipper. The seal pressed down, using its belly to help hold it down.

"Thank you."

He focused on the knot. He grinned when it loosened. He moved to the next one, putting the end of the knot under the seal's flipper. They worked silently like this. Shiro was on the last knot when he finally noticed the slate blue color of the seal's eyes.

"Huh. Didn't know seals could have that color."

The net opened up. The seal nudged its head through the opening and rolled out of it. Shiro held up his hand to cover his eyes from the salt water kicked up from the seal's motion. When he lowered his hand the seal had the net in its mouth then dove under the waves.

"You're welcome!"

He lowered his hand.

"But why would the seal take the net?"

He shrugged then got out of the water.

* * *

Curtis wasn't one to cause trouble.

But when it came to marine life he wasn't messing around. His navy windbreaker flapped around him as he stormed through fishermen's wharf. A couple of guys spared him a glance but then went back to maintaining their boats. A tall building of glass and metal loomed at the end of Curtis' path. It was built at the top of a cliff overlooking the sea like some overlord's lair. He went up the stairs, pushed through the glass door and went straight to the receptionist.

"I need to see your boss."

"Sir, you're dripping water all over the floor."

"Well maybe you guys shouldn't have nets in illegal waters." He lifted up the large net for the young man to see, making sure the company's logo on the rope was shown. "Yet _again_."

"Dr. Powell. Displeased, as always."

Curtis turned to the left to see a tall, built man in a dark gray dress shirt and black slacks.

"Seal hunting along this coast is _prohibited_ Sendak."

"I know the law," the man scoffed. "And I've already told you, we cannot be held accountable for how people use our fishing equipment."

"No local uses your nets because they _know_ what they're designed to hold." Curtis glared fiercely. "No seal can get out of them if they 'accidentally' get caught in one. Seals can _drown _if stuck underwater too long."

"That's unfortunate. But again, I hold no liability. Besides. Have you actually seen a seal stuck in one of my nets?" Sendak crossed his arms. "Where are the photos, Dr. Powell?"

Curtis didn't have an answer last time he accused him. That was not the case this time. He smiled so his bright white teeth showed.

"I saw someone freeing a seal this morning. In this very net. I'm sure he'll testify if asked."

Sendak's eyes narrowed. Curtis' smile grew sharp.

"I'll bring this case to the poaching center if you don't withdraw this type of net from your market." His smile dropped entirely. "This is my last warning Sendak."

Curtis left. Sendak waited a moment and then pulled out his cell.

"Haxus. I need you to find someone."

* * *

Evening came quickly.

Shiro entered the Blue Lion Cantina and sat at his customary table. The food here was an explosion of flavor. The head chef Hunk was fresh out of culinary school but Shiro was sure his name would be known beyond this town before the end of the year.

"Hey Shiro!"

He turned to see Lance leaning on his table. Lance and Hunk co-owned the cantina after buying it from Lance's grandfather.

"You sure an owner should be wearing netted shirts?"

"I'm not hiding this flawless skin." Lance winked. "So what's your meal plan tonight capitán?"

"Tell Hunk to surprise me."

"Oo. Adventurous today. If only you were younger."

"I'm only twenty six."

"That's my sister's age," Lance sighed. "Tough break."

"Sorry." Shiro laughed. "My brother Keith though..."

Lance pulled out a chair. "Details. Now."

"Luckily for you I'm in a good mood." Shiro pulled out his phone from his back pocket. "This is a couple of years ago."

"Man in a uniform. Me likey." Lance handed the phone back. "Anything recent?"

"...Yeah."

He clicked on his lock screen and showed it. They were both in uniform but Shiro's eyes were a little drained looking. Lance hummed as he looked at it. The younger soldier next to Shiro had an angry red scar on his cheek.

"A friend took it when I got my medal for this," he tapped his stump of a right arm hiding under a black quarter sleeve. "Then I was discharged later that day."

"Was it an accident?"

"No."

Lance did not press when that was all Shiro said. He looked at the picture again and snorted.

"Bro's got a mullet. That's gotta go."

Shiro chuckled. "He usually ties it back."

"And he's back on my good side."

Shiro grinned. "He's got a dog too."

"Sold." Lance smacked the table. "So when's this Keith visiting?"

"He's coming by at the end of the month. You want his number?"

"Shiro. Please." Lance scoffed. "Of course I do." He took Shiro's phone to enter his number. "Just text me his contact."

"I thought you were going to refuse."

"I don't reject gifts."

The front wooden windchimes sounded out as another customer came in. Shiro was sending Keith's info but Lance saw. A sly smile made its way on his face before he smoothed it over.

"So what about you?"

Shiro quirked a brow. "What about me?"

"Anyone catch your interest in our quaint town?"

"I'm just taking a break here."

"That doesn't mean you can't have any fun." Lance leaned in conspiratorially. "I know a guy that digs you, if you're interested."

Shiro wasn't. But he was also curious. Lance didn't wait for him to respond.

"He's over by the bar."

Shiro looked over his shoulder. The man had rich, dark chocolate skin and even darker short hair. He looked over, probably having felt eyes on him. Shiro quickly looked forward again. Lance was grinning widely.

"His name's Dr. Curtis Powell. Works over at the marine conservation place by the ocean."

"This whole town's by the ocean."

"He's a really nice guy. Great swimmer. A singer. Has a soft voice." He gave a little leer. "At least in polite company."

Shiro felt his ears burn a little. _"Lance."_

"What? We're all adults here." He poked Shiro's cheek. "Your face is flushed so don't bother denying he's attractive."

"I didn't say that," Shiro mumbled. He pulled the menu over to cover his face from Lance's. "You're probably needed at the other tables."

"I guess," he sighed dramatically. "Thanks for your bro's deets."

"Sure. Lance?" Shiro tilted the menu down a little. "He likes me?"

"Oh yeah. He asked me what your name was when you first came into town. I can give you his number."

"No thanks."

Shiro lifted the menu back up, cutting off the conversation. Lance pursed his lips but strolled on over behind the bar. Curtis was looking at him. He took his time tying an apron on.

"What are you doing?" Curtis half whispered.

"Well hello to you too Doc." Lance grabbed a silver cup and started pouring in alcohol. "Just getting you some Sex on the Beach."

_"Lance Serrano McClain."_

"What? Oh, do you want Sex by the Pool instead?" Lance laughed. "I keep forgetting what you like."

"I'm not talking about drinks."

Lance grinned. "Who said I was?"

"Oh god." Curtis pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're worse than Roni."

"Ain't that the truth! She's way too subtle." Lance casually covered the mixer and shook it. "He likes you."

"He said that?" Curtis blurted before he could control himself.

"I told him you did -"

"_What?_"

"-and he was blushing like a fifteen year old. I think you have a really good chance."

Curtis covered his face. "I cannot believe you did that."

"Someone had to do something. Toma para fuerza." Lance placed a yellow-orange gradient drink on the counter. "It's my new drink."

Curtis dragged the cup to his mouth and sipped. His eyes shot open at the initial tart flavor but then it gave way to a sweet tanginess. He drank some more.

"It's pretty good."

"Thanks. I call it MAS." Lance smirked. "Morning-Afternoon Sex."

"Not cute."

"Good 'cause we're basically family. Shiro, on the other hand -"

"Just let me handle my personal life. I got a lot going on right now."

"Uh huh." Lance pulled out his phone to text. "Those sea slugs really need attention."

"I found another net."

Lance closed his phone. "You found or _found?_"

"The latter."

"Shit." Lance looked him over. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Curtis glanced behind him. "He freed me this morning."

"Oh really?"

"Don't start. This is a serious conversation."

"Right. Of course. So what now?"

"I told Sendak to take away those nets or else I go report his company. We have a witness this time."

"Which is so stupid." Lance rolled his eyes. "His side company sells seal _skins_ for crying out loud. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how he's getting those."

"He has legal paperwork proving otherwise."

"He's a slime ball."

"Certainly." Curtis took a long drink. "But maybe this latest incident will help the community."

"Yeah. But maybe you should go report him regardless."

"It could be tricky. I said I saw the person releasing the seal. But we both know _how_ I was. If people see the holes in my testimony - it might ruin Shiro's. Assuming he'll be willing to get in this mess."

"He probably will. He's a nice guy."

"Probably isn't strong enough."

"Sounds like you need to get close to him. Make sure he will."

Curtis gave him a flat look. "I'm not seducing him to testify."

"Who said seduce? Talking will probably do it."

The chimes sounded out again. A group of people came in. Lance waved at them from the bar. His smile faltered when he spotted the last person.

"So...you told Sendak there's a witness?"

"Yeah."

Lance leaned in. "I think one of his lackeys just came in."

Curtis discretely looked in the direction Lance was looking in. White shirt. Black slacks. Dark hair slicked back and a long narrow face -

"It's Haxus," Curtis hissed.

* * *

Being a fighter pilot taught Shiro many things.

Patience yields focus. Initial instincts were correct more often than not. Never underestimate the forces of nature, especially a storm over the ocean. Also, never let one's guard down even when resting. As he finished up his meal he could feel his instincts screaming at him despite the live music. Some stiff across the room had his eyes on him all night and he didn't look like good news.

He pulled out some bills for a tip then stood up.

He walked out casually. The street lights were on. People were coming in and out of places. It was the weekend and the town was still alive with activity despite the hour. He continued on. He couldn't go to his hotel until he settled whatever this was about. The pier was deserted due to the chill. Street performers had gone home already. Shiro turned around and leaned against the wooden railing. The man tailing him soon came onto the pier.

"You're very perceptive."

"I served at the Garrison."

"Well." The man's naturally narrow eyes darted down to Shiro's empty sleeve. "Thank you for your service."

"So what can I do for you?"

"It's what I can do for you that'll interest you."

"How so?"

"This town's historic." The stranger stepped up to the railing next to him. "Been here since the beginning of the US nation. Immigrants from Scotland and Scandinavia were drawn here. Called by the sea."

"Very interesting."

"Indeed. You can see the influences in their street art and wares. Do you know what they have in common?" He continued on without waiting for an answer. "Seals. In all sorts of colors and sizes. But never anything actually made out of seals."

"I hadn't noticed."

"It's very unusual." The stranger snorted. "There's a myth that's popular around here. The selkie folk. People that are seals but can walk on land by shedding their skin - it's all very fantastical. But there are some people that actually _believe_ they exist in this town. That one selkie can recognize another because they carry a piece of the ocean in their eyes." He laughed. "It makes you feel like you're stuck in the middle ages."

Shiro nearly crossed his arms but then remembered he only had the one. Instead, he straightened up from leaning against the railing.

"So you stalked me just to tell me a folk tale?"

"I merely wanted to talk but you left the cantina." The man continued to look out to the dark sea. "Our current location is not my fault." He turned to look at Shiro. "I represent a party that wishes to bestow a gift."

Shiro eyed the envelope.

"What was your name again?"

"Marv."

Shiro smiled. "That's not it."

"Does it matter?"

"Depends on why your party is giving me a gift."

"Take a look first."

Shiro took the envelope. He used his thumb to tear it open. Inside were hundred dollar bills.

"That's a generous gift for a complete stranger."

"Philanthropy happens everywhere."

"You're very quick."

"Comes with the job."

Shiro placed the envelope on the thick pillar of the railing.

"No thanks."

"I haven't finished telling you what it's for."

"Nothing good could come from that amount of money especially when given by a snake."

"That's rather rude."

Shiro shrugged. "Can I go now?"

"That's all my party wants. Leave this town. Go enjoy the coast elsewhere. Somewhere better."

"...You mentioned seals earlier."

"I did."

Shiro narrowed his eyes. And he helped a seal trapped in a net this morning.

"You work for that company at the end of fishermen's wharf, don't you? The one that flits between scandal after scandal."

"For someone so perceptive," Marv smiled, "you're very stupid about what you say aloud."

"I think better out loud."

Marv laughed. Shiro chuckled in response.

Then Marv lunged at him with a knife.

Shiro sidestepped it. The attacker changed his swing to a side sweep. Shiro grabbed his wrist and sharply twisted his hand. The man yelled out. The knife fell out of his hand. Shiro kicked it away. Marv backhanded his face. Shiro grunted as he took the hit, his one hand still holding onto Marv's wrist. Marv was pulled with Shiro as he stumbled back against the railing. They grappled with each other until Marv kneed him in the gut. Shiro wheezed but took advantage of his bent over form. He used his shoulder to ram into Marv's stomach.

Marv hit the railing hard enough to break it.

Shiro was pulled along with him over the edge. Marv let go when they were falling. They hit the water and the ocean waves splashed over them. Shiro depended on his legs to swim but it was night and the water was dark. He couldn't tell if he was going straight up to the surface or not.

Something grabbed his leg.

He kicked out without looking. His leg was not released. It had to be Marv. He was determined to bring Shiro down with him. Shiro wasted precious time kicking for Marv to let go. His lungs were burning. He was going to open his mouth automatically but no air was going to come in. He had a fleeting thought about Keith and the guilt the kid would have for having suggested he go on vacation. He couldn't die. He didn't _want_ to.

He gave a strong kick. His leg was finally released.

He started swimming again. His legs were tired. His left arm was exhausted. He gasped as something came up behind him and pushed. He quickly closed his mouth but it was too late. Water entered. He vaguely realized he broke the surface but his body was done.

He blacked out.

Then he came to momentarily as he violently coughed up water. His eyes were squeezed shut. He vaguely heard Lance's voice yelling out curses in Spanish as he dragged something.

"Shiro, are you ok?"

He opened his eyes. His vision was blurry but not too blurry to see that Curtis was kneeling completely naked with a wet dark brown fur next to him.

He blacked out again.

* * *

A man was singing.

Shiro was awake but he kept his eyes closed. The voice was low and soothing. It raised up for certain words like the tides sliding up against the sand and then retreating back down to a husky rumble. He opened his eyes. Dr. Powell was rummaging through a white box by his bedside. Shiro breathed in. Salt, seaweed, and something indescribably sweet was radiating off of Curtis.

"That sounds nice..."

The singing cut off. "I woke you."

"Yeah. But that's fine." Shiro looked down at the clean white linen then up at the shell décor on the wall. "Is this your house?"

"It is." Curtis leaned over to dab at a cut on Shiro's forehead. "Does that sting?"

"It's super faint." Shiro looked at him speculatively. "You have nice blue eyes."

Some red creeped up past the white collar of Curtis' shirt.

"Thanks."

"Looks like the ocean after a storm."

Curtis was sure the flush was clearly visible now. "Do you always flirt after a life or death scenario?"

"Am I flirting?"

"Are you?" Curtis countered.

"...Yeah. I am."

"Not shy are you?"

"Not really. You?"

Curtis tossed the dirty cotton ball in the nearby trashcan. "Sometimes." He licked his lips. "But not now. No."

"Huh." Shiro looked towards the door. "Is Lance around?"

"No. He took Haxus to the police."

"I knew his name wasn't Marv."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Shiro sat up. The blanket dropped down, revealing his bare chest. Curtis' eyelids lowered a little as he admired his built. He cleared his throat and closed the first aid box.

"Your name's Curtis, right?"

"Yes. Lance tell you?"

"That. Among other things. He tell you my name?"

"Yes. Kid's super gossipy. You should rest."

"So should you. You saved me."

"I did. But you got hurt trying to do a good thing."

Shiro quirked a brow. "How you figure?"

"Haxus works for Sendak. Sendak is bad news. The fact that you two were fighting tells me you weren't doing what they wanted you to do, whatever that was."

"That was fast deduction."

"Thanks." Curtis pushed his shoulder. "Could you rest for my peace of mind if not for yourself?"

Shiro laughed at that. "Fine, but only if you sing."

"Not afraid to ask what you want huh?"

Shiro gave him a small grin. "Not when I really want it."

This conversation held the right promises at the wrong time.

"You're sleeping," Curtis chided.

"You're singing," Shiro breezily threw back.

Curtis laughed. "Fine."

He sung about the sea. The breeze. The smell of the ocean.

Shiro fell asleep.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Curtis heard the bedroom door open.

He looked up from his book to see Shiro striding over to him.

"Shiro. Do you need someth-"

He stared wide eyed as Shiro leaned over and kissed him. It was soft and brief. Shiro kept his arm along the back of the couch as he watched the desire fill Curtis' eyes.

"Got tired of dreaming of you," Shiro rumbled out.

Curtis put the book down and kissed him again. And again. He pulled Shiro completely on the couch. Their tongues tangled. Curtis tasted like sea salt taffy. He angled his head to get a better taste, angled his head to make the kiss deeper. He liked it. He especially liked the way Curtis' hands felt over his skin. How he made soft sounds of pleasure just from kissing.

Shiro wanted to hear more sounds. Experience what Curtis in passion was like.

They slid off the couch.

* * *

"You're a selkie."

Curtis' fingers paused in exploring the retreating flush that lingered along Shiro's chest. Their clothes were everywhere. He pulled the throw blanket off the couch to cover most of them. It had been a while since Curtis was with someone. Shiro used his left arm so he could lean over Curtis. His dark skin was beautiful. His eyes were gorgeous. His hair was silkier than anything he'd ever touched before.

"You have the same eyes as the seal I saved." He leaned over to run his nose along Curtis'. "Selkie eyes carry a part of the sea."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Marv. Or Haxus, I guess. He was trying to get me to leave town." Shiro lightly kissed him. "Must have heard I saved a seal but I don't understand how that would impact his company."

"They sell the nets that can trap seals."

"That's awful."

"It is. We managed to make seal hunting illegal around here but," he sighed. "There will always be bad people to look out for."

Shiro lightly peppered his cheek. "Can I help somehow?"

Curtis sighed as Shiro nibbled his ear. "You're not freaked out I'm a seal?"

"Did my stump freak you out? Or my white hair?"

"Why would it? It's just a part of you."

Shiro smiled against his neck. "There you go."

"There you go," Curtis amusedly repeated as Shiro started kissing his neck.

"You want me to stop?"

"Hell no."

Shiro resumed but with open mouthed kisses.

* * *

Shiro's phone was damaged with his fall into the ocean.

Once he bought a replacement he had to wait for it to charge and then he could check his phone. There were several missed calls and text messages from Keith. He opened up the texts and laughed out loud.

Keith: There's a weirdo named Lance flirting with me. LOL

Keith: Weirdo knows I have long hair

Keith: Wtf? And that I pilot at the Garrison?!

Keith: HE KNOWS ABOUT KOSMO

Keith: Shiro

Keith: What the hell did you do?

Angry emoji face.

SC

SC

SC

AN: So! This kind of went a different direction in the latter half. XD Oh well.

I figured selkies live in the sea so can travel wherever. So why not expand their "race" in human terms? So Lance knows Spanish. XD

Selkie Info (they have various names):  
From what I've read, male selkies are characterized as amorous and affectionate. They hide their skins to go looking for women regardless if they're single or not (or men in this story's case ;) ). If a woman wanted to see a selkie again she'd have to shed seven tears during the high tide (I think it was high tide?)

On the other end, female selkies usually shed their skins to go dancing in the moonlight or bathe (why sea creatures need to bathe as human women idk). The stories usually go that a guy comes upon them, scares them, sees that they quickly go back into their skin to turn into a seal so he steals one of the selkie's skins and makes her his wife. He then hides the skin from her for years until one of their kids finds it and the selkie can return to the ocean. o_o

Because of the history of the seal skin being stolen, I have the idea that in a modern selkie story as a sign of trust and commitment to the relationship a selkie will give their human loved one their seal skin to protect while they walk on land.

If I ever make another one shot of this world, I'd have Curtis give Shiro his seal skin as a sign of love and trust. :)


End file.
